Insanity on a Bus!
by Foxfire21
Summary: Eggman made a new 'Neko' Ark and he's planning on blowing up the world! Sonic and the gang need to get there in time before it's too late! Prepare for the insane moments as the gang must travel 3 12 days together to save the world, With some Romance too.
1. A new Misson and Crazy Hillbilles!

Hello people in the readers' word

Hello people in the readers' word! Sorry I haven't been on for a while. School is being a bitch. If you guys don't remember, I'm Foxfox, the person who wrote sonic team's vacation….which got deleted twice .. anywho I decided to come back a make some new stories and finish the stories I never got the chance to complete. So now that I'm done talking lets start! Oh and one more thing…IF I WANT TO MAKE TAILS A GIRL THEN I HAVE THE FREEDOM TO WRITE WHAT I WANT! Thank for reading :)

_**I Decided to buy a Stupid hammer for those people who feel they are being a savior by telling me the obvious saying "Tails is a boy." knock it off! How about you damn tell me how the Chapter is so far huh!? **_

Ages: (I upped their ages :3)

Sonic: 18

Tails: 16 1/2

Knuckles: 19

Amy: 17

Shadow: 19

Rouge: 19

Mina: 18

Bunnie: 19

Big: 21

Sonic's road trip…Drama, Adventure and Craziness

Chapter one: The message

Things seem normal in the Sonic team's house…okay I'm lying…everything is FAR from normal in the sonic teams house. Sonic and Shadow keep on fight around the house which is driving Tails crazy because she has to fix everything after their little "Fit" over stupid things like 'who gets to be in the shower first' or 'who's turn is it to clean the damn dish!?" Amy is in her room staring at disturbing pictures of Sonic on her wall. And when I say disturbing…I mean it. There's picture of Sonic's every movement on her wall. And Knuckles and Rouge are having a very long staring contest just waiting for one of them to fall asleep so they can take the Master Emerald. Um…I think the last time I checked, they've be sitting there for 3 days 16 hours and 37 minutes.

Tails was in the living room reading a book, until…

"You'll never make me wash those dishes!!" yelled Sonic as he jumped through the window of the living room

"What the hell!?" yelled Tails as she looked up with shock

Shadow jumped in the living room as well and kept on chasing Sonic "Damn it boy! You ditched dish duty long enough!!"

"Please you guys…we can figure this out in a peaceful way…"

"No way!! Faker got to learn consequences the hard way!" Yell Shadow as he pushed Sonic into the kitchen.

"I'll do the dishes when I fell like it!!" Yelled Sonic as he started to throw dishes at Shadow.

"Hey! Those dishes cost money you know!!"

"Yeah you should listen to Tails more often! She gots more brains than you do!" yelled Shadow as he started to dodge the dishes.

"Shut up Shadow!! I do what I want to do! I'm a hero for crying out loud!" Yell sonic as he picked up a weird looking Coffee mug.

"NOOO!! That's my favorite power rangers coffee mug!! Put it down!!" yelled Tails with fear

"What? You said something?" said Sonic looking at Tails

"Put…the mug…down"

"Oh you mean this old thing??" asked Sonic as he accidentally dropped the mug on the floor "….Opps…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Sonic and Shadow started to back up a bit

"Um…Tails…are you okay??"

"You….Broke…my…favorite….Mug…."

"It's not my fault! Shadow made me do it!!"

"Oh yeah thanks! Tails is totally going to believe you now!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" yelled Tails as chased Sonic and Shadow around the room.

"Oh my god, she's crazy!!" screamed sonic as he ran off

"Well you're the one who got her angry!!"

"That power ranger mug was priceless and now it's gone!!"

"Don't worry! We can always use glue!"

"Glue!? Do you think this is a joke!?"

Tails kept on chasing the boys around until there was a knock on the door.

Tails ran to the door and opened it "You are so dead when I find you guys, Yes can I help you??" said tails with the fakest smile ever.

"Um yes, I have a hollow gram message from a Mr. Eggman?"

Tails took the message with groan "What does that fat basterd want now?"

"Um ma'am, my tip??"

"Oh I have your tip, DROP DEAD!" Yelled Tails as she slammed the door in the mailman's face.

She began to walk in the den where everybody else was "Hey, we got mail"

"Oh is it my all you eat buffet coupons?" yelled Rouge as she to Tails with a big smile on her face

"No Dumb ass, It's a Message from Eggman!" Snapped Tails

"What's with the bad attitude all of a sudden? You're having your period??" Asked Amy

"Um…Amy…" Said Sonic pulling her to a corner "Something…happened to her favorite coffee mug…and she's not too happy at the moment …."

"…You broke it didn't you?"

"It wasn't my fault! Shadow broke it!"

"Don't start that again! You were the one who dropped it!!"

"Shut up and pay attention!" Yelled Tails as she started the Message

"_Dear Sonic and his followers, I have Stolen the 7 chaos emeralds and also the master Emerald! I'm using them to power up my brand new __Neko__ space ark. It takes 3 ½ days for it to charge up so you have that time to get your butts up here and stop the Cannon from Firing it at Earth! Good luck Sonic… Bwahahahahacough Ha!"_

Knuckles had a blank look on his "….Neko?"

"No no! I bet he meant Neon, or Solar!"

"No! I heard what he said! And he said neko ark!"

"T-then does that mean his ark would look like a cat?" asked Shadow

"I don't know, maybe it's just a name…"

"Let's not try to think too hard about okay?" said Sonic "The important thing that we need to do is to get to that ark. Come on gang, let's go!!"

Shadow rolled his eyes "We have no transportation smartass…"

"Aw damn! We need a bus!!"

"As I remember…Big just got a brand new bus 2 weeks ago" Said Tails

"Okay everyone, pack your stuff and let's get ready for a ROAD TRIP!!" Yelled Sonic with a big grin on her face

"Aw god…this is going to be one LONG road trip…" sighed Shadow as he walked up stairs to get ready.

Outside of the mystic ruins Big was by the lake fishing with his friend Froggy. Besides him was Mina reading a book titled 'How to kill an idiot and hide them with out people noticing their disappearance.' And behind them was the bus that Big had bought.

"Aren't we lucky Froggy? We got a free bus….For free!!"

Mina glared at Big "It's not free through my eyes…Hey…who's that? It looks like….SONIC!!"

Sonic ran up to Mina with a smile "Hey Mina, long time no see."

"I'll say…" said Mina flirting with Sonic a bit

"Um…yeah, well we came here to ask Big if he can lend us his bus…"

"Hey…does Big really drive this bus?" Asked Rouge

"No, he doesn't even own it! I bought it!! He just thinks it's his!"

"But you don't need a bus."

"You think!?"

"Then…how did you get this bus in the first place??"

"…Oh…it's a long story…"

_FLASHBACK!! _

Mina was at an Auction convention and Big wanted to come with her because he wanted to know what auction meant. They just came in and sat down.

"Okay Big, if you want to bid something, you use this number plate okay?"

"Okay, I understand." said Big with a big smile on his face

"Good, now I'll be right back, I need to go to the bathroom." Said Mina as she walked to the bathroom

"Okay, I understand."

5 Minutes later

"I'm back Big, what I miss??"

"SOLD, to big purple cat in the back for 75,000!"

"What!? What the hell did you do Big!?"

"A nice shiny bus, am I good or what??" (That's a lot for a bus don't ya think??)

"NO! That's bad! In matter of fact you suck big time Big!!"

"Aw don't be sad Mina, look on the bright side…we got a free bus." Said Big with a stupid smile on his face

"…I see death in your future…"

_END FLASHBACK_

"And I'm still in debt…" Said Mina as she rubbed her temples

"Aw don't worry Mina…At least we have a free bus."

"He keeps on saying that when I get angry about the bus….I'm this close on killing him!!" yelled Mina getting ready to pounce him

"Whoa whoa Mina! What you need is some time away from Big…and the best way to do that is to come with on our road trip…and the only way for us to go on this road trip, is if you let us borrow your bus…" said Sonic holding Mina back from Big

"….Are you sure I can come with you on this trip??"

"Sure…you definitely need it…."

Mina smiled "Okay, you can borrow the Van. Just give me a minute. Hey big, look over there!" yelled Mina pointing to the right

"Where!?" Yelled Big looking over

"Come one lets go!" Yelled Mina as she ran into the bus

Everybody tip toed themselves into the bus

"I don't see anything Mina" Said Big still looking

"Oh something is there, you just have to keep on looking, and don't move okay??" Said Mina as she started the bus

"Okay I'll keep looking!"

"Bye big!"

"Bye Mina. Isn't she a sweet person Froggy?"

"_God…shoot me now…." Thought Froggy_

Day one, 3 ½ days left…

So far the trip is going crappy. Mina is driving the bus, Tails is still pissed off about the Coffee mug, Sonic and Shadow are having arm wrestling contest while Amy is watching, Knuckles is outside on the roof look at clouds, While Rouge is looking out the window counting the counting the street lines in the road.

"Ugh…"

"What's the matter Rouge?" Asked Tails walking up to her

"The line…there moving so fast….it's getting me dizzy…"

"Hey! You better not throw up in this Bus! I'm still paying for this thing!" Yelled Mina from the front of the bus

"Just look at something else okay?"

"Well if you think that'll help…Tree…tree….tree…Aw god! I'm getting Dizzy again!!" yelled rouge holding her head

"Just take her away from the window!" Yelled Mina

"Hey I just realized something!" yelled Knuckles

"What??"

"How can Eggman Steal the Master Emerald while I was watching it!?"

Everybody stopped and stared at Knuckles

"Your…kidding right?" said Sonic beating Shadow at Arm wrestling

"What??"

"You fall asleep while on duty." Said Amy rolling her eyes

"And if your not sleeping, you watching porn on the laptop Tails gave you on your 17th birthday!" yelled Shadow

"Hey! I get lonely sometimes okay!?"

Mina looked out her window as she saw the sun setting for the day "Hey, guys…lets stop at a hotel for the night"

"Why?? We can drive at night" Said Tails

"I can't! I'm forbidden to drive at night…Car crash of the year in 2005 summer night…I crashed 20 cars…and I wasn't even drunk!"

"Okay okay! We can stay at a hotel…" Said sonic

15 Minutes later the gang stopped at a country side hotel

"Well howdy!! Welcome to the country side hotel!!" yelled the manager

"Um…yeah…two of the biggest rooms you have please…" said Sonic

"Well shoot! Go on ahead, all the rooms are big! If ya just believe!"

"What the hell is wrong with you??" Asked Knuckles

"Oh I just had a huge dose of happy pills and everything is so colorful!!" Yelled the manager as he spun around the room

"This is the best we can find??" asked Tails

"Yeah and I'm not driving this late at night!" yelled Mina

Sonic sighed as he walked up to the cashier "…Two keys please…"

"Shoot! Have a swell night!!"

Later on when everybody settled down in their room, the girls were getting dressed in their night clothes.

"Well…don't you think the trip is going great so far?" Asked tails sarcastically

"Oh come now, the boys are trying their best you know!" said Rouge crossing her arm across her chest

"Well it completely sucks so far!!"

Amy was looking out the window deep in thought "I wonder how Big's doing right now?

_Back with Big and Froggy…_

Big was still looking for the thing Mina told him to look for…in the same spot

"Froggy…I don't see the thing that Mina told me to look for…"

"……."

"You're right, It shall come soon…"

"_Lord…why didn't you kill me yet?" thought Froggy_

_**Oh…cliffhanger eh 3. Will Big still be there looking for the 'thing' and will Sonic and the gang get to the Neko ark in time…Find out next time 3**_


	2. All Night Boogie and Car Crash!

I return with more stories to tell you

I return with more stories to tell you!! Sorry for the lateness. Writers block, school, swim team…very tired when I get home . Please enjoy :)

Remember People…I Have the Stupid Hammer…People who feel like they'll be a savoir by telling me the obvious saying "Tails is a boy" Will end up with this upside their head and an "Educational" Rant from me…Carry on :)

(Wish to own sonic but cannot…)

--

In the boys room, everybody was sleeping except for sonic, it seems that their neighbors are have ho down, shindig next door.

"I can't believe hillbillies can still party…AT SIX IN THE MORNING!!" yelled Sonic

"Come on sugars!! Grab a partner as doe se doe!!"

Knuckles' head was too thick to hear the music going on and Shadow had some ear plugs on.

"Grrr…HEY, SHUT UP!! THERE'S SOME PEOPLE HERE TRYING TO SLEEP DAMN IT!!" Yelled Sonic banging on the Wall

_**Silence…**_

"Thank the lord…"

"Sorry about that people! Technical Difficulties, but I got it under control. LET'S GET BACK TO DANCING!!"

"ARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!"

One and half hours later the hillbillies were still partying, and Sonic looked like he was on the verge of murder.

"Only Hillbillies would be up partying…FOR TEN AND A HALF HOURS!!"

"That All Folks! Come back next Saturday for our next ho down!!"

"Thank God…" sighed Sonic as he went in his bed

_**15 minutes later…**_

"Come on get up! We got a lot of work ahead of us!!" Yelled Tails running into the boy's room.

"WHAT!? But it's only 7:45 in the morning!!"

"Well yeah, we have to leave early to get to the ark you know! Why did you think we went to bed early?"

"B-but…I got 15 minutes of sleep…"

Amy walked in the room "What were you doing all night!? Partying??"

"No, I was…didn't you hear the music playing all night!?"

"What music?"

"The music those hillbillies were playing! They were having a shindig hoedown!!"

"I didn't hear anything…" Said Knuckles waking up

"Well no duh! Your head is as thick as a bowling ball!"

"Hey! My brain may be thick but I do have feelings you know!"

"ENOUGH!!" Yelled Tails "We got some road to hit and we don't have time to find out who had the most sleep last night! Now let's go!"

"But what about Breakfast??" asked Shadow

"Trust me…you don't want to eat what their having…" Said Rouge

"We can get something at a pit stop" Said Mina putting her bags by the stairs

"….Okay fine!"

"Let's mosey on out of here!"

"Oh god no!" Yelled Sonic

"What's wrong with him?" asked Tails

_**Inside the Bus…**_

"Okay Sonic, it's your turn to drive." Said Tails handing him the keys

"What!? Why me!?"

"Don't you remember?? We did a rock paper scissors list to see who would go after Mina!"

Mina walked up from behind Tails "Yeah, after me it's you, then Tails, then, Shadow, then Amy, then Rouge, then Knuckles, and it's back to me again!"

"….Can't you skip me just this once??"

"NO!!" Yelled everybody

Sonic just sighed and took the keys

Everybody got in and sat down in their seats

"And don't forget; stop at a pit stop that has food and a gas station okay?"

"….Whatever…Hey wait, what are you guys going to do while I'm driving!?"

"Sleep of course! It's took early for us to up at this time" Yawned Rouge as she and everybody else got ready to go back the sleep

"Jesus…why must you torture me?"

_**In Heaven…**_

"Well it's not my fault! How was I supposed to know they were having a party!?" Yelled Jesus

God walked up to him and touch his shoulder "There's no need to explain to the little hedgehog son…"

_**Back on Earth…**_

_Day 2, 2 ½ Days left…_

It was 8:34 in the morning. Everybody was sleeping until there was some rumbling going on which shot them out of their sleep.

"What the hell is going on!?" Yelled Shadow trying to get on his feet

They were off road with rocks and animals running for their lives (makes sense?)

Sonic was still driving with his eyes wide open

"Sonic, what the hell are you doing!?" yelled shadow!

"I THOUGHT THAT IT WOULD BE BETTER IF I DROVE OFF ROAD!!" yelled Sonic

"Why are you shouting!?"

"I STOP AT A TRUCK STOP EARLIER TO PEE AND A TRUCK DRIVER GAVE ME SOME PILLS TO KEEP ME UP!!. HE SAID I SHOULD TAKE ONE BUT I TOOK THE WHOLE THING!!"

"Didn't we tell you to wake us up when we got to a pit stop!?"

"YOU SAID PIT STOP NOT TRUCK STOP!!"

"Give me the Wheel!!" Yelled Shadow trying to grab the wheel form Sonic

"BURN IN HELL!!"

"Oh my god, look out for that pot hole!!" Yelled Rouge from Behind

"WHERE!?"

"THERE!! OH LORD WE'RE GONNA DIE!!" Screamed Amy

The bus hit the pot hole which sent them flying through the sky

_**Somewhere a little far away…**_

"Look daddy a shooting star!" yelled the little boy

"By god it is! At this time of the day!? Make a wish Bobby!!"

_**Back to the bus…**_

The bus finally hit the ground with full force. Everybody was still alive, just…very hurt. They all got up and glared at Sonic who was still 'driving' the bus until the airbag hit his face which made him fall asleep. (Reminds ya of something yes?)

"Zzzzzzzzz….."

"Great! Just great! Our bus is totaled and the person we want to kill right now is sleeping!!" Yelled Knuckles

"Well look on the bright side, there's a dinner with a gas station right in front of us." Said Mina pointing in front of them

"Well that's one good thing, but who's going to carry the log??" Asked Tails

Everybody stopped and looked at her

"…Okay Fine! Make the youngest one do the hard labor! Ever heard of child labor laws!?" Yelled Tails as she picked Sonic and put him on her shoulder

_**Inside the Diner…**_

The gang walked in side the diner, sat down and sighed.

"Great, We're stuck in the middle of nowhere in a weird ass diner and repair shop close by!" Yelled Mina

Sonic suddenly woke up in shock "Oh no we're stranded!! Wait, do I smell chilidog!?"

"Go back to sleep Sonic!!" yelled Amy bonking Sonic on the head

"I guess the world will be doomed after all…" Sighed Shadow with his arms crossed

Suddenly somebody walks into the diner. It was a rabbit, but she had some robotic parts as well.

"Howdy Ya'll!!" Yelled the person

Everybody turned to her and smiled "HOWDY!!"

"Bunnie, My favorite costumer! What you're doing here?" smiled the chef

"Ya know I can't stop having ya flap jacks sugar!" Said Bunnie laughing

"So you want the usually??"

"Ya know me too well sugar!"

The chef laughed as he walked back into the kitchen.

While Bunnie was waiting she saw the gang sitting there depressed. She thought it would be neighborly to cheer them up.

"Howdy sugars!! What's with the gloom of doom??"

"Well if you wish to know, our friend here crashed our bus and now we're stranded here in the middle of nowhere." Said Tails

"I'm sorry okay!?" yelled Sonic

Bunnie gasped "So that's ya'll bus out there upside down?? Aw, poor sugars! I'll tell you what, I can fix ya bus 1, 2 no sweat!"

"Really!? Hey wait a minute?? What's the catch?" Said Sonic

"Let me take a gander at ya…Hmm…ya got good muscles and strength. Ah! Nothing much…I just want ya'll to be mah body guard!"

"WHAT!?"

"There's no need to yell sugar hog…"

"Sugar hog!? Why I-"

Tails Pulled Sonic's ear to her "Listen, she's not asking too much from us! Just say yes so we can leave and get back on schedule!"

Bunnie started to tap her foot "Well… do we have a deal??"

Sonic sighed and looked at Bunnie "…."

To be Continued in the next chapter! HA! X3


	3. Small romance and Fixed in 1,2 no sweat

Hey how's it going :)

_**Before you continue…READ THIS Author's note:**_

Hey how's it going :)? Good? Great :D! Before I continue let me say something to all you readers. **STOP TELLING ME THE OBVIOUS!!** I know Tails is regularly a boy. _Damn it if I want to make Tails a girl than I shall!_ Always the same damn thing! Something you know regularly slightly changes and then your world collapses. Then you yell at us because of this and "educate" us on something that EVERYBODY knows! I don't know if you heard these two words before, it's called _CREATIVTY AND IMAGINATION!! _Google it sometime! And if you don't have it Go to the 99 cents store!

This is the same thing with my other Story, telling me the obvious… How about less telling me the obvious and more telling me how good the story is so far or what I need to work on!! This shit just proves nobody reads the Author's Notes. _**OPEN YOUR MIND!!**_ Some times read the notes! It might be important!! Deep Sigh Okay I'm done with my Rant, carry on :).

_**I Have The Stupid Hammer people….Please don't make me use on you guys…Just reply and tell me how the story is so far instead say all famous obvious quote "Tails is a boy…". I'll have no choice to hit you with this and give you an "educational" Rant…**_

**This bold font means I'm saying something in the story or telling you a need-to-know basis.**

**--**

_**Where we last left off…**_

"So that's ya'll bus out there upside down?? Aw, poor sugars! I'll tell you what, I can fix ya bus 1, 2 no sweat!"

"Really!? Hey wait a minute?? What's the catch?" Said Sonic

"Let me take a gander at ya…Hmm…ya got good muscles and strength. Ah! Nothing much…I just want ya'll to be mah body guard!"

"WHAT!?"

"There's no need to yell sugah hog…"

"Sugar hog!? Why I-"

Tails Pulled Sonic's ear to her "Listen, she's not asking too much from us! Just say yes so we can leave and get back on schedule!"

Bunnie started to tap her foot "Well… do we have a deal??"

Sonic sighed and looked at Bunnie "…."

_**Now that back to the story…**_

"Well?" Said Bunnie with a smile on her face

"….Sorry, but we don't need your help." Said Sonic

Everybody looked at Sonic with Shock "WHAT!?"

"**WHAT!? This is not what I planed for this story!!" **

"I don't care!! I know I can fix the bus all by myself!" Yelled Sonic

"…..Fine…I'm not gonna argue with what ya want to do…Have a nice day sugars!" Smiled Bunnie as she walked back to the counter to eat her flapjacks.

Everybody watched Bunnie walked away and slowly turned around to glare at Sonic.

"What? Listen, leave it all to me! I can fix in no time" Said Sonic with a smile on his face

_**30 minutes later…**_

Sonic was under the bus, trying to fix it the best he can. While everybody else just watched him work.

"Hey! Can you guys help me please!?" Yelled Sonic from under the bus

"Why should we?? Somebody offered us to fix our bus, and you said no! And plus you said you said you can fix in no time." Said Tails playing on her GameBoy

"…But…"

"No buts get back to work! We've already lost 3 hours of drive time!"

Sonic sighed as he went back to working

_**Inside the diner…**_

Bunnie was inside the diner looking out the window watching Sonic fixing the bus but was failing terribly. She wanted to laugh, but for some reason she couldn't. She just sighed and went back to the counter.

"Bunnie, what's wrong? You're not eating my famous flapjacks." Asked the chef

"It's nothing sugah…ya flapjacks are just delicious" Said Bunnie smiling eating

"You feel sorry for them and want to them right?"

Bunnie sighed "Well yeah but…they already said no…"

"That's true…but you see them struggling out there, might as well go out there and help."

"They said no sugah!" yelled Bunnie

"They said no to you about fixing it…not from giving them advice" said the chef winking at her

Bunnie paused in thought and smiled "Ya a very sly person Mr. Chef…"

_**Back outside…**_

Sonic came from the bus and turned on the bus, but as he did that the whole bus collapsed again. "ARGHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Shadow was looking at Tails as she was watching Sonic "fix" the Bus. Tails couldn't help but to laugh at Sonic's reactions on fixing the bus.

Shadow started to blush a bit. Just the way she laughs sends chills down his spine. He had Feelings for Tails ever since he came back from the ark. Tails was there for him when he crash landed by the Mystic Ruins. She treated his wounds; she let him stay in her house as long as he wanted. At first it started as a good friend, but as time progressed his feeling for her became stronger. He tried so many times to tell her how he feels but it always comes out wrong. It was so bad he decided to keep a neutral relationship with her, but he just can't stop thinking about her.

Shadow took a deep breath and walked to her _"Okay Shadow…you can do this, just a simple hello that's all…"_

"Um…Hey Tails"

"Hey Shadow, what's up?"

"Nothing much…"

_**Silence…**_

"Um…You did an awesome job on treating everybody's wounds earlier…"

"Thanks…"

_**Silence…**_

Shadow turned and grabbed her by the shoulders "TAILS! Come on man, speak to me! We always have long conversations, what's wrong??"

"Well I don't know, Maybe I'm mad at two hedgehogs for breaking my favorite Coffee Mug! But that's just a thought…"

"I said I was sorry, I don't want you to be mad at me…"

"Get off me! That Mug was worth 735,000 dollars, and now it's gone! That money would've had me set for life!" Yelled Tails as she pushed Shadow from her and walked off.

"Tails wait!" Yelled Shadow as he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him, too close for comfort. They were so close that their noses we touching.

Tails pushed away from him covering her face from embarrassment and then quickly walked away "I'm sorry! I-I must go!"

"Tails…I didn't mean to…" Said Shadow as he tried to tap her shoulder

Tails face was deep red and started to walk away to avoid him "I'm going to see if anybody else needs to be treated okay?"

"Tails…Wa-"

Shadow was cut off by Bunnie who just walked out of the diner "Hey Sugar hog! I couldn't help but the realize that the way ya fixing that bus there is all wrong, do you wish for some Advise?"

Sonic looked at Bunnie and shoved all the tools and parts into her hands "Take it! I'll be your bodyguard! Just fix it please!!"

Bunnie just smiled and patted his head "Aw sugah hog, all ya had to do was say yes to mah offer and I'd be done 1,2 no sweat."

"Please stop calling me that…"

"Ya want ya bus fixed or not??"

"YES PLEASE!!"

"Then ya guard name is Sugah hog" Bunnie winking

Sonic just sighed "Just fix Bus…."

"No Problem sugah! I'll be done just before you say Wink Van Winkle" Said Bunnie cracking her Fist

Knuckles smirked "Oh really? Okay then, Win-"

5 seconds later the bus was completely fixed. "I'm done! What ya think? Isn't it betta than before??"

Knuckles stared in shock and whispered something under his breath "….WinkVanWinkle…."

Everybody else looked just as surprised as him.

"B-but how did you do that so quickly??" Asked Rouge in confusion

"Like I said, all ya had to do was say yes to mah offer and I'd be done 1,2 no sweat." Said Bunnie giggling

Everybody turned to glare at Sonic. And as they did Sonic just simply slapped his hand in front of his face.

"Shall we get going Sugahs?"

Tails walked in front of the bus where everybody is standing and yelled "OKAY! Since it took us several hours for Sonic to fix the bus and to ask for Bunnie's help, we shall not have any bathroom breaks. So pee now, and if you don't have to go, pee anyway because we are not stopping for several hours!!"

"Aw come on!! That's not fair at all" Yelled Mina from the crowd

"Well your addiction to play with yarn is not fair either!!"

"How the hell did you know that??"

"You just told me stupid!"

Mina paused and looked at Amy "Is she still mad about the coffee mug??"

"I'm not too sure, maybe something else that happened earlier is making her angry like this…"

Tails was right in between them "Hello?? I'm right here! I can hear everything that you're saying!!"

"OH TAILS! We were…were just talking about-" said Amy trying to cover their conversation.

"I don't want to hear it! Everybody make a line for the bathroom!" Yelled Tails pointing to the outlet

Everybody groaned as they made a line. But as their backs were turned, Tails sighed and put her hand on her chest. "That warmth that Shadow gave me…It's giving me butterflies in my stomach…Oh Shadow…" Whispered Tails and she covered her face giggling a bit.

TO BE CONTINUED!!

--

Sorry if this chapter wasn't as funny or as long the other two. That rant basically did the trick. This chapter was mainly to show you which pairing I'm going to be focusing on in this story. Hopefully the next chapter will be just as funny X3.


	4. Author's Note

Please Read this:

Please Read this:

Hey guys, sorry for not updating my Sonic Road trip story for a long time. I guess I was really pissed off about the fact that nobody commented on my last chapter. I guess it was that very long rant before the story really began. Well Maybe if people would shut up with the "Tails is a boy, Stupid!" quote I wouldn't have to write that.

I'll try to come back with a 4th chapter if I can. I do write other stories but their Not for (I make my own original Stories w). Right now I'm working on a story called _Carrots_

One last thing before I go and I'll say it nicely: Write Review that will help a writer improve in their stories. Not things that everybody knows. If not I have no choice but to keep on posting that rant in every story and chapters I write okay?


	5. We are so Flooring it!

I have returned from the dead

I have returned from the dead!! I just hope my brain still has the ideas for this chapter…it's been months!!

Oh, Also I decided to buy a Stupid hammers For those who keep on telling that Tails is a boy -…Try me…Not only will I hit you with this hammer I'll give a bit a "educationally" Rant about opening your damn mind!

Let's start! :3

--

_**Where we last left off…**_

Tails walked in front of the bus where everybody is standing and yelled "OKAY! Since it took us several hours for Sonic to fix the bus and to ask for Bunnie's help, we shall not have any bathroom breaks. So pee now, and if you don't have to go, pee anyway because we are not stopping for several hours!!"

"Aw come on!! That's not fair at all" Yelled Mina from the crowd

"Well your addiction to play with yarn is not fair either!!"

"How the hell did you know that??"

"You just told me stupid!"

Mina blushed as she looked at Amy "Is she still mad about the coffee mug??"

"I'm not too sure, maybe something else that happened earlier is making her angry like this…"

Tails was right in between them "Hello?? I'm right here! I can hear everything that you're saying!!"

"OH TAILS! We were…were just talking about-" said Amy trying to cover their conversation.

"I don't want to hear it! Everybody make a line for the bathroom!" Yelled Tails pointing to the outlet

Everybody groaned as they made a line. But as their backs were turned, Tails sighed and put her hand on her chest. "That warmth that Shadow gave me…It's giving me butterflies in my stomach…Oh Shadow…" Whispered Tails and she covered her face giggling a bit.

_**Now back to the story…**_

Everybody just came back from the bathroom and was now heading back to the Bus.

Sonic smirked as he was handing Tails the Keys "Okay Tails…it's your turn to drive…"

Tails was sitting down by the on the bus steps with her head down "…"

"Tails…Hello?"

"_He hugged me…Shadow really hugged…I felt his…" Thought Tails_

"YO TAILS!"

Tails finally snapped back to reality "Wha-?"

"Come on Tails, take the keys already and let's go."

"Oh…I…sure

_Still day 2, 2 1/2 Days left…_

Everybody was on the bus sitting down getting ready for the trip. Tails Sighed as she started the bus. "…Is everybody ready to go?"

Amy walked up to her "Hey Tails are you okay??"

Tails was still in deep thought about what happened earlier "_….Shadow…I want you to hold me like that again..."_

"Yoho…oh Tails…"

"_I know you didn't break my mug…but I'm still angry that you…"_

Amy patted her shoulder "Earth to Tails! Are you in there!?"

Tails Scream in shock and slammed her foot the drive peddle "FLOR IT!!"

Everybody was sent flying to back to the bus as Tails started driving 100 MPH.

"Oh my god its Sonic's insane driving all over again!" Screamed Amy

"Oh come on!! I said I was sorry a million times already!!" Yelled Sonic

"Somebody has their boot in my ass!!" Yelled Knuckles!

"Sorry Darling, It's me!!" Yelled Rouge

"H-hold on! I might be able to calm her down!" Yelled Sonic forcing him self to the front of the bus

Tails kept on driving at high speeds "Flooring it flooring it flooring it!!"

Sonic finally made it to the front "Tails Slow down! You're acting like a crazy psycho bitch!!"

"Shut the hell up Sonic!! I'm making Perfect time!!" Yelled Tails increasing the speed to 120 MPH

Sonic was sent flying again to the back of the bus "She's lost it!!"

"If she keeps on going like this, the engine will over heat and shut down or worse…Explode!!" Cried Mina

"NOOOOO! I'm too young and Sexy to die like this!" Yelled Knuckles

"One of ya'll gots to get up there and calm her down with out being a retard about it!!" Yelled Bunnie

"Maybe I could try!" Yelled Shadow forcing his way up to the front

Tails saw Shadow working his way to get to her and started to freak speeding up a bit. "Making time making time making time!!"

Shadow finally made it up to her "Tails Relax! If you keep on going at this speed the bus will explode!"

"But I'm making so much missed time Shadow!"

Shadow looked at her for a second then continued talking to her "Tails…are you doing this because what happened Today??"

She didn't say anything her face just turned a little red "…."

"Listen Tails…I'm really sorry for what I did to you at the diner…and I'm sorry that Sonic and I couldn't control ourselves and broke you favorite mug…I don't want to see you like This Tails; It's not like you!" Yelled Shadow

"….Y-you…you really mean that? Asked Tails looking at him

"Yes I really mean that…and I've always wanted to tell you this but I was nervous…T-tails I-"

Shadow was interrupted by Amy's screams "Oh My god Look out for that tree!!"

"What!?" Yelled Tails looking at the road to see a upcoming tree

"Oh my god it's the flying bus all over again" Cried Mina

Tails went back to the wheel and slammed on the breaks as hard as she can slowing the bus to a stop inches away from the tree.

"….Phew….That was close don't you think shadow??" Asked Tails

"R-right…" Said Shadow holding his chest to see if his heart stopped

"Sonic Rushed up to Tails with anger in his eyes "What the hell is wrong with you!? We almost crashed!"

Tails down to her feet "You're right…I'm sorry…"

"You better be…"

Everybody glared down on Sonic

"Why don't you leave her alone!?" Yelled Rouge

"Yeah at least she didn't crash the bus like someone I know too well!" Yelled Amy

"Oh Come on! You get angry at me when I do something stupid no matter how many times I say sorry! Yet you automatically forgive Tails for doing something stupid for good knows what!"

"You maybe a hero Sonic but you still are a guy and sometimes you act like such an ass!!" Yelled Tails throwing the keys at his face and storming to the back of the bus "I'm not driving anymore!!"

Sonic Rolled his eyes "She'll get over…Shadow it's your turn to drive dude!" Yelled Sonic throwing the keys to him

He grabbed the keys, looked at them for a second and then sighed "I can't drive today…Amy can you skip me?"

"What, Are you crazy!? That's not fair at all! You don't get th-"

Amy was interrupted when shadow grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes "…Please Amy…I have to do something for a person…Skip my turn for just this once…"

Sonic smirked "Heh…good luck man…she won't let you sk-"

"Okay sure, but only this once okay??" Said Amy taking the keys from Shadow

"What!? That isn't right! When I was tired and I asked if I can skip my turn everybody just yelled at me!"

"Well it isn't out fault that you decided to sleep late that night" Said Amy walking to the wheel

"ARGH!!"

Amy started the car and looked around outside smiling "Well thanks to Tails speeding, I think we made lost time from the diner."

"Great! Let's keep up 'til it gets dark." Smiled Bunnie

"But I'm dirty…" Whined Rouge

"Oh don't be punk over some dirt sugah!"

"It's a known fact that I must keep a clean coat 24/7 or that'll make me age quicker."

"Whatever sugah…" Said Bunnie rolling her eyes

"Okay fine! If we find a river or a spring I'll stop there but we're still driving!" yelled Amy putting the bus into drive and driving back on the road

It was 6:43 in the afternoon, Amy was still driving and every except for Tails and Shadow were asleep. Tails was in the back seat with her broken Coffee mug trying to glue it back together but was failing terribly. Tails sighed as placed her head on the back of the seat.

"I give up…I'll never fix my Coffee at this rate…" Said Tails crying a bit

"Shadow looked at her from a distance and felt guilty so he got up to check on Tails "Ahem…H-hey Tails…Is everything okay over here??"

Tails looked at him and then turned back in surprise to wipe away any tears she had "O-oh it's nothing…I'm just trying to fix my Mug…"

Shadow sat next to her making Tails blush a bit "Maybe you should try to relax a bit…If you put too much stress on this mug…you'll never get it done."

Tails looked up at him and smiled at him gently "…Thanks I needed that…"

Shadow blushed from Tails smile _"She has such a beautiful smile…I love it…" He thought_

Tails saw him blush and looked confused "Um…Shadow, are you okay? You look red, do you have a fever?"

Shadow realized what was happening and looked away from her "Oh it's nothing…really!"

Tails turned his face around and placed her forehead on his "Hmm…you don't seem to have a fever, but just to be safe; Let me get you some Advil." Said Tails walking off

When Tails walked off Shadow's face turned completely red as he felt his forehead _"…She's cute…she's even caring…"_

Tails came back with the Advil and a glass of water "Here take this…It'll make you feel better."

"Tails please, don't worry about me…"

"Shadow…I care about you and I don't want you to get sick." Said Tails before she realized what she just said

Shadow started to blush "W-what did you say??"

Her face turned red as well and put on her angry act "Just shut up and take it already!!"

Shadow smiled and took the Advil and started to whisper to him self _"There's a lot about you I don't know…But I will love to know more about you…" _

"What did you say!?" yelled Tails

He smirked "Nothing, don't worry about it…"

"Good, it better be!" Said Tails storming off until she was far enough away from him. She then started to blush and covering her face again

"_Oh Shadow…you're so sweet…I'm sorry I was acting me to you…I'll make it up to you somehow…I promise…" Thought Tails_

Back at the front of the bus Amy was still driving but her eyes started to twitch a bit "Um….Guys….anybody back there still awake?? Can someone take my turn now?? It feels like my eyes are going bleed….anyone?? Hello??"

To Be Continued…

**Damn…I thought I'd never get this thing done :). That's it for Chapter four…let me see if I can fix up the previous chapter, Peace!!**


	6. Drama at the Sprigs Love in the Cave

God…how long has it been since I wrote a damn Chapter…please don't answer…okay, lets get this Chapter on the road!

_**I Decided to buy a Stupid hammer for those people who feel they are being a savior by telling me the obvious saying "Tails is a boy." knock it off! How about you damn tell me how the Chapter is so far huh!? **_

_**Warning minor sexual themes in this chapter Beware!**_

----------

Everybody was in the bus sleeping until the bus came into a complete stop waking everybody up

"Whoa! What going on!? Why did you stop!?" Yell Sonic

Amy was up front with her face on the windshield eye twitching "….no more…please no more…."

Mina walked up to Amy "Hey Amy…are you okay?"

"There are people talking to me….their saying 'are you going my sexy?'…it's freaking me out!" yelled Amy

Rouge walked up rubbing her eyes a bit "How long have you been driving???"

"It's more than 5…but TEN!!!"

"Ten Hours!?!? Dear God you need so sleep, come to back okay?" asked Mina touching her shoulder

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!!" yelled Amy with a freaked out look on her face "Your one of them aren't you!? Trying to take me to the pits of Hell! Well never! NEVER!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHA!!!!!!"

"Get her!" Yelled Rouge

Everybody dog piled Amy to the floor and began dragging her to the back of the bus

"NOOOO!!!! Help me! The Man is trying to put me down!!!!" Screamed Amy

"Don't worry Sugah, a little R&R will make all the crazy going away" Smiled Bunnie as she tied Amy to the chair

"Well I guess it's my turn to drive…" Sighed Rouge as she sat down in the chair "Now let's see if I remember how to drive…" She said as she switched Gears and presses on the gas pedal.

Everybody screamed as the bus went in reverse and hit a bit oak tree

"…opps…" Smiled Rouge sheepishly

"OPPS!? Damn it Rouge you hit a tree in less than a second!" Yelled Tails

"Hey! I haven't driven a car since 2001 (SA2)! And look who's talking Miss Floor it!" She snapped back

"At least I didn't hit a Tree!!!"

"HEY!!!!" Yell Shadow pushing Tails away "There's no need to fight!" He turned to Tails "Tails it was just a simple mistake" then looked at Rouge "And There's no need to rub salt in the wounds!"

Rouge Glared at him then Smirked "Standing up for your Girlfriend eh?"

Both Shadow and Tails looked at each other and Blushed Deeply "S-She's not my girlfri—"

"Whatever" Laughed Rouge as she sat back down and began to drive off

They both turned around to see everybody behind them giving them a confused look.

Tails blushed even more "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS LOOKING AT!?" Snapped Tails as she walked pass everybody and sat back down in the back

They looked back at Shadow

Sonic walked up to Shadow "Hey Shadow…um…I don't mean to be nosey…but are You and Tails Da—"

"WE'RE NOT DATING WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!!!!" Snapped Shadow

"Okay okay! There's no need to get defensive…" Said Sonic backing up

Shadow walked up to the front of the Bus with his arms crossed blushing a bit _"Sometimes…I…I wish it was_ more than just friends…" _he thought_

_Still Day 2, 2 ½ days left…_

The sun was setting now soon turning from day to night. Rouge was still driving the bus constantly yawning and looking out the window, Sonic was knocked out sleeping, Amy finally was untied and was having Girl talk with Mina and Bunnie, Tails was by herself again sighing and looking out the window. Shadow looked back at Tails and sighed. He wanted to go talk to her but the fact that everybody thinks their together would make it strange so he turned around and look forward.

"So you guys are saying that I was acting like a complete maniac?" Ask Amy

Mina and Bunnie nod

"Are you sure??? Because I don't remember a thing…"

"Well duh! You were up for over 10 hours just driving!" Said Mina

"Why didn't you call one of us to take your place sugah?"

"I was! But everybody was asleep…well not everybody…."

"Really??? Who?"

"Shadow and Tails…They were at the back of the bus just talking and laughing…I never knew they were so buddy-buddy with each other." Said Amy

Mina looked at Tails then At Shadow "You know it is weird…the way they got defensive like that…and the way they were blush when Rouge Said Girlfriend…"

"Aww! Now ain't that such a pretty Picture…developing love…" Smiled Bunnie

"Maybe…Should we investigate…Rouge can Join us too if she likes…" Whispered Mina

"Hey now, Snooping ain't right…Whatevah goes on between them goes on between them." Protested Bunnie

"Oh such a Goody Two Shoes you are!" Said Amy Rolling her eyes

The Bus Suddenly Came to a Stop making everybody fall out of their chairs

"Rouge what the hell!?!? Yelled Amy picking herself up

"I said it before and I shall say it again! I demand a beauty Bath!" Yelled Rouge

"Sugah! We Don't need a bath we're ju—" Bunnie stopped herself and took a sniff of her arm "Eww…I Agree with the bat right there…we need a bath…."

"Well tough luck! There's no Hotel here for miles!" said tails

"Hey…" Said Mina stick her nose in the air "I smell Fresh water close by…"

"Actually yeah…I smell it too…" Said Knuckles (Oh my god! First line in the whole chapter!)

"The smell is coming from there" Said Mina Pointing West

"GREAT! Now I can Finally Take a BATH!!!" Smiled Rouge

"No we can't! We'll be late again and I know nobody wants me to cut out those pee breaks!" yelled tails

"Oh Tails how about you take that pole out your ass for once in your life huh!?" Said Sonic "Now I say we all need a little R&R from being stuck in a bus. Let's get some Fresh air okay?" Smiled Sonic

Everybody raised their arms with excitement "YEAH!!!"

Tails Sighed and looked away in defeat

Shadow walked up behind Tails and patted her shoulder "It's okay…we do need some time to relax…"

"Whatever…" Said Tails as she pushed Shadow's Hand off her shoulder and walked away

The Bus was soon park, the gang covered it up with leaves and vines so nobody would steal it. They began walking into the forest. The Smell of water increased and everybody began to run until they came to an opening. It was a Hot Spring (How Cliché…) It had a waterfall and Rocks that divided the springs in different sections.

"This is truly amazing!!!" Scream Mina with Excitement

"It actually is" Smiled Tails

Amy turned around to the guy "Remember no peeking boys" Winked Amy

"Oh please! Like we'd take the time to peek at you" Smirked Sonic

Sonic immediately ducked as a boulder flew over him "Hey You almost killed me!!!"

"That's what I was planning on doing!" Yelled Amy "Now shut up and no looking"

30 minutes later Everybody was already undressed and in the water. Bunnie was the last to get in because she had to take off some parts of her body.

"Bunnie…Don't you find it stressful that you have to go through a whole lot of trouble just to take a bath?" Asked Rouge

"Well…yeah I don't…but I got used to it Sugah" Smiled Bunnie "Hey how about after the bath I'd cook some dinner?" She said dropping the subject

"Oh no! We're going to be late! No more interruptions!" Said Tails

"But we're Hungry!" Whined Mina

"We can buy Snacks when we get on the road!"

"…Sonic is right…You do need to take that pole out your ass and live a little" Said Amy

"Am I the only one here who's worried about the world coming to an end!?"

"Don't worry Sugah…We're heroes…we always win no matter…" Smirked Bunnie

"Maybe she's angry about earlier today on the bus" Whisper Mina

Tails Started to blush "W-what are you guys talking about???"

"Yeah…you and Shadow were acting very strange today…is there something going on?" Smirked Amy

"I told you guys already! There's nothing going on between us!" Said tails looking down hiding her blush

"Really??? Are you sure…I heard you guys were enjoying each other company last night Smiled Rouge

"We were just talking and stuff…I was sad and he was cheering me up…it all…"

"That's very sweet of him…Too sweet for he's never that nice to anybody…You two must really connect…"

"I SAID THERE'S NOTHING GOING ON!!!!" snapped Tails Standing up showing everybody her developing body

"Wow Sugah, No wonder Shadow is head over heel with you…" Giggled Bunnie

"T-tails???"

Tails turned around to See Shadow blushing as he's Staring dead at her and full nude body

"AHHHHH!!!!! STOP LOOKING AT ME!!!" Screamed Tails Covering herself and hiding back in the water

"Hey, I think you got his attention Tails I didn't know you had it in you!" Laughed Mina

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Tails as she slapped Mina in the Face and ran off "I HATE ALL OF YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!" With that she got up and Ran off

"Damn What the hell is her problem!" Yelled Mina Running her face

"…I think we went a little too far…" Sighed Amy

"See? I told ya that snooping into someone's love life is a horrible Idea!" Yelled bunnie

"Oh whatever she'll be fine when she cools off" Said Mina sliding back into the water

45 minutes passed and there was still no sign of Tails. Everybody just thought she went back into the bus to wait for them to finish But Shadow was getting worried.

"…I think I'm going to check on her…"

"Ah! She's Fine, Women have what is called a glass case of Emotion…you can never predict them…she's probably on her way back…" Smirked Sonic

Shadow Dunked Sonic's head with underwater with his foot "Listen Faker! You might not care about Tails but I do! So if you excuse me, I'm going to look for her!" Yelled Shadow walking away

Sonic came back up Coughing "God! What the hell is his Problem!?"

Shadow went off looking For Tails. He looked in the Forest, and then in the bus, he looked everywhere and couldn't find her. He started to panic and was cross the springs by the water fall until he heard Crying. He was curious and walked Through the Waterfall to see there was Cave behind it. He walked in to See Tails Curled up into a ball crying.

"Tails…"

Tails Looked up To see Shadow there looking at her She turned around Blushing "What do you want!?"

"I came to check on you…You were gone for a long time…" He said walking up to her

"Great you found me! Now you can leave!" she snapped

"Not Until I know you're alright and you come back with me…." He said sitting next to her

She didn't say anything and it was silent for a while

"Um…T-tails—"

"Shadow we need to talk…."

He blushed "What's the matter? "

"It's about you and me…I have to confess before this feeling eats me alive…"

She looked at Shadow and took a deep breath "…Shadow…When you crashed landed in front of my work shop...I was surprised and happy because I was wishing for you to come back and making sure you were safe….When I first saw you on the Ark I was surprise to see someone so…different…But you didn't know who I was and vise versa…So I kept it like that. When you defeated that monster I was so proud of you but that soon turned to horror when I saw you falling towards Earth. I Felt Horrible…even after months passed I couldn't get you out my mind…What I'm trying to tell you Shadow…is That…I—"

Tails was interrupted as Shadow Embraced Her "Tails…The fact that you care for me makes my life complete…You the only person besides Maria that shows me affection like this…Tails…I Love you…"

Tails' Eyes began to water and held onto Shadow tightly "Oh Shadow…."

He lifts he chin wiped away tears looking into her eyes "You're so beautiful…." He said leaning forward to kiss her

Tails turned her head blushing "…"

"What's the matter?"

She Looked down "I never…I Never kissed anybody before…"

He smiled "Then let me show you…Close your eyes and relax…"

Tails took a deep breath and closed her eyes "…."

He brought her close to him, his lips were close to hers…you could hear Tails' heart beating faster every second. Then just like that their lips met. Shadow Pulled away from her and smiled. She was in a daze blushing like crazy.

"That wasn't so bad wasn't it—"

Shadow was interrupted when Tails pulled him back and began passionately kissing him. Shadow was in shock at first but then slowly began to kiss her back. He pulled down her towel Exposing her body…Tails blushed as from this. He then began kissing her neck and massaging her breast making her moan bit but pushed him off.

"N-No! W-we can't!!!" Said Tails Blushing and covering herself

He looked at her "…."

"I'm sorry...that just came to fast…" She said

"Then…" He said walking up to her "We'll start slow…is that okay with you?"

She blushed and smiled "….Okay…."

He Removed her hand and began kissing her pushing her down softly.

You could hear moans all night but are covered by the water fall…

TO BE CONTINUED…

---

Another Chapter Done! Sorry for the wait people writer's block…enjoy and have a nice day :3


End file.
